


Five Times An Olympic Medalist And A Painter Did Not Violate A Non-Disclosure Agreement And One Time They Absolutely Did

by everwitch



Series: a series of non-disclosure dilemmas [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Allusions to praise kink, And trying desperately to avoid talking about two specific partners from each of their pasts, Body Paint, Conversations about sex and past sexual partners, Conversations about sexual fantasies, Established Relationship, Eventually they fail, It's what we stan, Just an established couple having steamy conversations, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Olympic Athlete, Sexual content implied and mostly off-screen, Theo and Kenji are back!!, Trust and Communication, Whipped Cream, mentions of past threesomes, painter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everwitch/pseuds/everwitch
Summary: After being introduced to each other by the world’s most influential queer power couple, Theo and Kenji hit it off and embark on their own adventures in Britain. Theo really,reallylikes Kenji. So much that he can see this relationship lasting well beyond Kenji’s residency in London, not least because the two of them maintain the kind of healthy communication that frequently results in very satisfying sex. However: Theo must still carefully guard a significant secret from his past that he just can’t share with his boyfriend. Yet as it turns out, Kenji has a secret, too. For how long will our lovers dance around the topic of Alex and Henry before the truth finally slips out?
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: a series of non-disclosure dilemmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169951
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	Five Times An Olympic Medalist And A Painter Did Not Violate A Non-Disclosure Agreement And One Time They Absolutely Did

**Author's Note:**

> my favourites are back! this was way, _way_ too much fun not to actually write. for anyone who is unfamiliar with Theo and Kenji and how they fit into the RWRB universe: I can't really claim that this fic stands on it own, so I'd recommend you to read the first story in this series, [A Group Effort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529430), before you dig into this one.
> 
> many many MANY thanks to [floatingaway4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4) for beta reading!! ♡♡♡

_ One. _

Theo stretched his arms above his head. God, he was sore—holding one single position for so long will do that to you, even when you have the physique of someone who is seriously aiming for an Olympic gold medal. He probably wouldn’t have lasted half as long if he hadn’t been so acutely aware that he was doing this for Kenji. And Theo always wanted to be good for Kenji. Always. Really, there were very few things in this world that Theo wanted more than exactly, precisely that.

"You did so well, sweetheart." Footsteps approached, and Theo smiled as Kenji's arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "I got most of your upper body done, just now."

"I prefer it when you do my lower body," Theo teased. He let his hands drop down and traced his fingertips over Kenji’s arms, his touch featherlight. "You know, I seem to recall you having a certain fantasy involving this very studio… and maybe some body paint?"

"The body paint was  _ your _ fantasy," Kenji reminded him fondly. He squeezed Theo's hips once before inexplicably letting go. "Give me a minute, okay? I just need to clean up a bit."

"If you must." Theo watched as Kenji returned to his easel where a large canvas was turned away from Theo. "Can't I get just a quick peek?"

Kenji grinned. "Nope."

"Not even a few seconds?" Theo tried. He flashed a charming smile. "I’ve been so patient. You know I’ve been.”

"I know. And now you get to be patient for just a little longer." Kenji seemed to purposefully keep his eyes on the pieces of charcoal he was putting away. "Just let me finish up, okay? Once I do, I'm going to show you just how much I appreciate you being so very perfect for me today.”

Theo swallowed. Alright. He could work with that.

"Can I… Where do you want me to wait?"

That made Kenji meet his eyes briefly. He looked pleased.

"Why don't you go amuse yourselves with the pieces on that wall? They're sketches from some of my previous paintings."

Theo slowly licked his lips. "Yeah. Okay."

Kenji's lips quirked into a smile.

"I'll only be a minute, I promise.”

Kenji’s sketches were really… intense. Theo recognized most of them from paintings that Kenji had shown him before. The paintings had all been beautiful, but there was something to be said for the raw simplicity of the sketches that had come before them.

One sketch in particular made Theo pause. It was a depiction of a pair of lips. They were lush and slightly parted, and a finger was running along the bottom lip almost like someone was pulling them open. The level of detail Kenji had managed to capture in the sketch was extraordinary—the lips looked soft yet slightly chapped, and were curled into a secret little smile right at the corner.

Something about that seemed… familiar.

"Which one's caught your eye?" Kenji wondered. He joined Theo and intertwined their hands as he followed his gaze. "... Ah. I see."

"This one's so pretty," Theo told him. He still hadn't taken his eyes away from the sketch.  _ Why _ was it so familiar? "Do you still have the painting?"

"No. It was sold as a part of a collection to an anonymous bidder.” For some reason, Kenji grinned. “Not that I don't have a good hunch of who might've bought it and why they both wanted to be rather discreet, but… Still anonymous, in principle."

Theo glanced curiously towards Kenji. "They?"

Kenji shrugged. He was still grinning.

"Just two people who inspired me, once. But that's all in the past. You're the only muse I'll ever want, now, so I suppose I will find myself painting your handsome figure from every angle for the rest of my career. Fortunately, I believe that will be quite lucrative.”

Theo's heart fluttered helplessly. They hadn't yet talked about… Well. About anything beyond Kenji's residency in London. Anything long term, really.

"I'd be okay with that," Theo murmured quietly. “Ken, I’d be  _ very  _ okay with that.”

"Yeah?" Kenji asked. His voice was warm. “Good. Now, I seem to recall a little something about body paint?”

Theo smiled, too. God. He still couldn’t quite believe how he ever got someone like Kenji to look at him like  _ that.  _ How he ever got so lucky. Kenji tugged at his hand, pulling Theo closer into a chaste, tantalizing kiss.

“Come on." Kenji's voice was low and irresistibly focused. It made Theo shiver all over in anticipation. “I’ve got a feeling this little exercise will be some of my best work to date.”

Theo would soon find that to be something of an understatement.

_ Two. _

“Jesus,” Kenji breathed out. He was still catching his breath. He probably would be for a good while longer. God.  _ Why _ had Theo never before revealed how frankly  _ insanely  _ talented he was at getting his tongue that deep? “Fuck, sweetheart, that was… Jesus. Jesus fucking  _ fuck.” _

Theo was still kneeling between Kenji’s legs. He grinned cheekily. “Good, huh?”

“Good?” Kenji parroted back weakly. “Theo, you… That fucking blew my mind.  _ How  _ are you so good at that?”

Suddenly, Theo looked almost shy. “I, er. I sort of had someone teach me, once? And the two of them were, you know. Pretty amazing at this.”

Kenji stared at him for a moment. What?

“The two of them, huh?” he voiced out loud, overcome with curiosity—immediately, Theo looked away. Almost like he’d realized what he had just accidentally admitted. Kenji sat up, reaching out to take Theo’s hand in his in a way that he hoped was reassuring. “Sweetheart, I love that. It sounds like you had a fun time?”

“I did,” Theo confessed quietly. He glanced back towards Kenji. “It was  _ so  _ fun. But it’s, you know, it’s not something I’ve done lots of times? Being with two guys at once. I just… For a while, it was every now and then.”

It was really something, how Theo managed to be both pretty specific yet also completely vague. Somehow, Kenji got the feeling that he shouldn’t ask too many questions on this particular subject. That Theo wouldn’t be entirely comfortable telling him everything. “Still, that sounds so good. I love that you got to have those experiences. And I’ll be the first to admit that three’s a party—it’s not like I’ve never fallen in bed with more than one guy at once. It  _ is _ fun.”

Theo’s gaze snapped back towards him. He looked… less surprised than Kenji had been to find out the same thing about Theo, but still a little bit startled.

“Did you ever, er.” Theo licked his lips. Suddenly, the look in his eyes was heavy. “Did you ever have two guys focus  _ just  _ on you? Let them work together to take you apart as thoroughly as possible?”

“Jesus, Theo,” Kenji breathed out. God. Even the mental image was golden. “Tell me… tell me more? Please?”

Theo smiled, his sweet expression an irresistible contrast to his last two sentences. “Maybe another time, babe.”

“You’d better,” Kenji told him breathlessly.

Except, as Theo averted his gaze again, Kenji got the distinct feeling that another time just might end up being… never. Which was fine, obviously. Theo wasn’t obliged to share any part of his sexual history with Kenji. And it wasn’t like Kenji didn’t have his own secrets in that specific department.

Still, Kenji couldn’t help but wonder if there was a reason for why Theo was so reluctant to open up more about this particular sexscapade? Although of course, there probably wasn’t any one thing, and if there was it wasn’t likely to be very riveting. If Theo ever wanted to share more, though, Kenji would be extremely fucking delighted.

_ Three. _

Henry was a guest judge on The Great British Bake Off.  _ Henry _ was a  _ guest judge _ on  _ The Great British Bake Off, _ looking very handsome in a deep blue suit and casually licking whipped cream off of a large spoon. Theo was getting more than a little bit hot under the collar.

Thankfully, Kenji wasn’t currently trying to engage him in conversation. In fact, Kenji had sort of gone eerily quiet when they’d changed the channel a few minutes earlier. Fuck, had Kenji realized just how distracted Theo was? Did he already suspect something?

“Prince Henry, huh?” Theo blurted out before he had quite finished that train of thought. “He’s… yeah. It’s been a while since we’ve heard from him and Alex.”

Kenji coughed lightly.

“A while, yeah.”

“He looks good,” Theo babbled, before immediately panicking. “I mean—he looks  _ well. _ Like he’s doing well. Like he’s having fun? I’d be, too, if someone had handed me that much whipped cream. Just saying.”

Kenji definitely shot him a strange glance at that. Shit. Shit shit  _ shit. _ Except, when Kenji’s lips curled into a sly grin, he had thankfully fixated on the one part of this that Theo could actually talk about. “Whipped cream, is that right?”

Theo smiled weakly. “Yeah. I guess. I mean... it’s got a lot of uses, cream. You know?”

And fuck if that didn’t get him Kenji’s full attention. Kenji even turned off the television—which was probably for the best, all things considered. It seemed like Theo had managed to avoid yet another close call.

“Sweetheart,” Kenji murmured, in a tone that made Theo want him to never, ever stop talking. “You should show me all your favourite uses for whipped cream. You should show me right now.”

“Er...” Theo started to grin. He’d rarely ever been so un-opposed to anything. He licked his lips slowly, pleased when Kenji’s eyes flickered down to follow the movement. “Of course. Should we… Kitchen?”

Kenji immediately got to his feet, quickly pulling Theo along with him.

_ Four. _

“Theo, sweetheart, why do you have a whole collection of teen magazines? And why is Alex or Henry featured in basically all of them?

“It’s, er, for my sister? She’s really into, you know. Teen stuff. I’m sending her a care package for her birthday.”

“Oh. That’s actually so sweet.”

“Oh, you know, that’s just me. I’m the sweetest. Hey, wanna go out for lunch?”

_ Five. _

“Never have I ever signed an NDA.”

Theo rolled his eyes. Obviously, he didn’t drink. Did their idiot friends even realize the purpose of an NDA? Anyone who’d signed one was literally legally required to  _ not  _ disclose that, that was the  _ whole point, _ who in their right mind would spill something like that for a ridiculous game like never have I—

Suddenly, everyone around the table turned to look at Kenji, who had just calmly knocked back his drink.

What. The  _ fuck. _

“Kenji, my man!”

“Spill!”

“The fuck, dude?”

Kenji merely shrugged. He looked effortlessly calm, much like he always did, but his eyes had quickly found Theo’s across the table. “Gentlemen, I’m afraid my lips are sealed.”

The table at large subjected him to another round of gentle ribbing, but Kenji merely shook his head and grinned. Pretty soon, the game continued. Theo couldn’t quite put it out of his mind, though. He was sure there were a lot of less scandalous reasons to sign an NDA than Theo’s own reason for doing so, but he still had a hard time piecing together why Kenji might’ve ever needed to. Maybe someone he’d painted had wanted to be certain that they would remain anonymous?

As they were walking home through the night, hand in hand, Theo wasn't surprised when Kenji brought it up.

“I know I haven’t told you about… about the legal thing.” Kenji squeezed Theo’s hand in his. It felt a little bit like a question. “It’s something that happened a while back, and it’s not… I can’t actually talk about it. I wish I could, but I can't. It was nothing bad, though. I promise."

“It’s fine," Theo told him honestly. He squeezed Kenji’s hand back. For a second, he contemplated telling Kenji just how completely he understood this particular circumstance… Except, that was precisely what he wasn't supposed to do. “We’re fine, Ken. You’re allowed to have a couple of secrets. I personally think it makes you quite sexy and mysterious.”

“Yeah?” Kenji asked. He sounded a little more relaxed. Theo made a mental note about his tone of voice, and the way his shoulders seemed to lose some tension. It was difficult, sometimes, to know when Kenji was nervous about something. Theo’s boyfriend was so good at appearing entirely at ease, it wasn't always obvious when he needed a little bit of extra reassurance. Theo was an ambitious student, though. He was sure he’d have catalogued the meaning of every subtle shift in Kenji’s expressions before long. “I actually really wish I could tell you. It’s something… Something that was really good.”

“Well. Whatever it was, I’m happy for you.” Theo smiled towards him. "You deserve every good thing in the world. I'm glad you got to enjoy this one."

Kenji smiled back. He looked... unusually sheepish. Huh.

"Enjoy is… absolutely the right word. It was a very good time. It's definitely something that I'll always remember."

Theo hummed thoughtfully. It must've been something to do with Kenji's art, then. There was almost nothing that Kenji was as passionate about as that. And besides, what else could it possibly have been?

_ +1 _

“I think your boyfriend’s here, T.”

Theo looked up—sure enough, Nadya was right. Kenji was making his way over, looking dashing in a black v-neck and dark blue jeans. He raised a hand briefly in greeting when their eyes met.

“Yeah, that’s him,” Theo told her giddily. He offered Kenji a smile and a brief wave, before returning to his stretches. “He’s actually taking me out, after this.”

“You two are too fucking cute,” Nadya cooed. “Seriously, you need to tell me all of your secrets. How do you have men just throwing themselves at you?”

“I really don’t,” Theo laughed. “That’s a major exaggeration of my adventures in the romance department, Nad.”

“It is not,” Nadya protested, just as Kenji joined them. “Weren’t you practically courted by Claremont-Diaz and Windsor at the last Olympics? They laid on the charm pretty thickly to get to take you out. I was the one who took their call, remember?"

Oh, shit. Shit and fucking  _ fuck.  _ Why did the Canadian Olympic Committee have to send Nadya over for an official visit  _ this _ week? Kenji rarely ever picked him up after his training. What were the odds?

“Did they now?” Kenji wondered. He was watching Theo with something like curious fascination. It was, quite frankly, alarming. “You've never told me that's how you met Alex and Henry, Theo.”

“That’s because it wasn’t like  _ that _ at all." Theo didn't meet Kenji’s eyes. It was a very rare occurrence that he needed to outright lie in order to comply with that fucking non-disclosure agreement. He didn't like it one bit. "They were just… The three of us had dinner after I’d won the medal. They were very polite.”

“They bought you a three-course meal at some Michelin starred restaurant in a fancy private room,” Nadya corrected him gleefully. “How is that not a date, Theo? We all know that they both swing that way. You can’t actually claim they didn’t seem even a  _ little  _ smitten with you?”

“I mean, there may have been a few compliments, but those were  _ mostly  _ on my athletic performance.” There, he’d given them a sliver of the truth. And that was definitely all they were getting. “Those two are just so gone on each other, you know? It’s kind of obnoxiously adorable.”

“You stayed in touch with them after, though,” Kenji pointed out. His dark eyes looked unusually piercing. “What did you even have to talk about?”

Theo shrugged. “Stuff? They’re interested in, er. Sports. And LGBTQ athletes, I guess.”

_ Interested in _ could be interpreted in so many different ways, couldn't it?

“I’m sure you’ve no reason to be jealous, darling,” Nadya told Kenji pleasantly. “Theo here talks about you so much, it’s so sickeningly, disgustingly sweet—”

“Right,” Theo said sharply. He stood up—apparently, he was going to to cut his stretches short today. “That’s  _ quite  _ enough of that, Nad, I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow. Come on, Ken. I believe you’ve promised me a date?”

Nadya giggled, her smile fond. Kenji smiled, too. He took Theo’s hand in his and made a show of kissing his knuckles before he started to lead the way.

They’d barely made it outside of the training center when Kenji stopped.

“Hey,” he said, turning to face Theo. His expression looked oddly focused. “Sweetheart. About Alex and Henry.”

“This again?” Theo wondered hesitantly. He attempted a charming smile. “Kenji, you know that I’m absolutely crazy about you. You’ve got nothing to worry about, okay? Alex and Henry didn’t  _ court  _ me. Like I said, they only really have eyes for each other. They would never get… serious, with anyone else.”

He had never before attempted to lie so much merely by omission. Judging by Kenji’s contemplative gaze, it wasn’t exactly working. Except, suddenly, Kenji’s expression cleared. Some sort of understanding settled in his eyes.

“They got you to sign papers, didn’t they?” he asked quietly. “Legal stuff. Non-disclosure?”

Theo stared at him. Jesus. How in the world had Kenji worked his way to that conclusion so fast?

“I did, too,” Kenji said quickly. “That’s the NDA I signed. That’s who it was for.”

It took Theo well over ten seconds to process that. He was quiet for so long, Kenji actually started talking again.

“I can’t really talk about it, I’m not even supposed to say this much, but… But you get that, right? Sweetheart. You  _ get  _ that. Don’t you?”

“Holy  _ shit,” _ Theo finally breathed out. Good God, this was bizarre. This was completely  _ insane. _ How was this their actual, real lives? “I can’t believe… Jesus. They’re the men you fell in bed with?”

Kenji grinned. “Never mind me. Let's talk about how they’re the men who worked together to take _you_ apart completely. And let me tell you, that mental image just got about five hundred times more interesting.”

“Believe me, interesting doesn’t even begin to cover it.” Theo was smiling, too. Giddily. They could actually talk about this now, couldn’t they? Since they were both already legally required to not tell anyone else. That had to be a good enough loophole.

“Those fuckers knew, all along, that we had this in common,” Kenji pointed out, laughter in his tone. “I can’t believe that! God, they must’ve talked about this. They must have talked about  _ us, _ about us having  _ sex.” _

“They should’ve told us,” Theo said indignantly. “All the times I’ve almost slipped up and spilled the whole thing… They should’ve just told us!”

“Let’s call them,” Kenji suggested—as always, he was all about taking action. “Let’s fucking call them right now. Let them answer for all their silly secrecy.”

Theo already had his phone in his hand.

***

“Oh,” Alex said. He sounded curious. “I’ve got six missed calls from Kenji. I wonder what that’s about?”

Henry frowned. “I hope him and Theo are okay? I wonder if he’s tried to call me, too… Wait. I’ve got missed calls from Theo. In fact, Theo is calling me right now.”

Before he’d even finished the sentence, Alex’s phone started buzzing again.

“Alex,” Henry said sharply, just as realization dawned in Alex’s eyes. “You don’t think...?”

“Probably.” Alex smiled excitedly. “I wonder what made them finally piece it all together? You take the call, baby, put them on speaker. This is gonna be so good.”

**Author's Note:**

> god, I _love_ these two, and by these two I mean Theo and Kenji and Alex and Henry! I know maths, okay? sometimes love just makes everything infinite.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://everwitch-magiks.tumblr.com/), feel free to come and say hi!! ♡♡♡


End file.
